runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton Asylum
This is a fictional place. It is not meant to resemble the Hamilton Asylum that closed long before 2012. Hamilton Asylum '''is a safe-place for mentally ill children, located in Hamilton, New Zealand. It was founded after World War III started. The occupants, of all ages, were frozen to death on that day, as the asylum was not on the inside of the plan. Runaway Kids took the asylum, renovated it, and set it aside for children. The children do not have to have Fire Eyes, however, if they require treatment. The average occupancy number is 12, and the average age for treatment is 14. Wards Hallucinations The Hallucinations Ward of Hamilton Asylum is a division of three rooms for children with bizzare, occupationally impairing, and/or upsetting hallucinations/delusions but are not a danger to their safety or the safety of others (e.g. have never harmed themselves intentionally). If there is more than one child in at a time, they may spend time together. Often, treatment is short, but spread over the year, to prevent social isolation. Patients like this do not need a treatment followed by release, but rather an ongoing treatment that allows them to return to society quickly. Average age for treatment is "in-and-out" from ages 14-16. Mania and Depression The Mania and Depression Ward of Hamilton Asylum is a division of four rooms for children who have been diagnosed with Mania, Unipolar Depression, or Bipolar Disorder. The patients with Unipolar Depression are almost always Mist Dwellers, while Bipolar patients have only ever been Desert Dwellers.Note that Bipolar Disorder can be found in any individual, and that this asylum is only a small sample of patients. Self-harm may be evident, but Mist Dwellers cannot die from it due to their bodies' natural blood-making mechanism (their bodies re-generate blood as soon as they lose it). Average age for treatment is 16, because the disorders are not usually regarded as illnesses in the general public. Due to this, the disorders are found right before Fire Eyes are lost. Children becoming adults who were hospitalized before 18 are able to stay until their treatment is finished. Eating Disorders The Eating Disorders Ward of Hamilton Asylum is a division of seven rooms for children with health-damaging eating disorders. These eating disorders may be: *Anorexia Nervosa, most commonly found in Shallow Dwellers, *Bulimia Nervosa, most commonly found in Shore Dwellers, *Compulsive Over-Eating (or Binge-Eating Disorder), most commonly found in Water Dwellers, *Orthorexia Nervosa, most commonly found in Savannah Dwellers, or *Pica, most commonly found in Jungle Dwellers. Outside the doors of these rooms are colourful signs stating the disorder of the child within (these are pre-made, only changed when there are too many children of the same disorder in at once, because of the different equipment required). There are two rooms for Anorexia; (label: ' Please Don't Be Mean. Ana Is Mean Enough To Me.') two for Bulimia; (label: 'You'd Be Sad Too If You Were Bullied By Mia') one for COE/BED; (label for COE: 'Don't Call Me Skinny. I'm A COE So That's An Insult'; label for BED: 'My Health Is Just As Damaged By BED As It Would Be By Ana') one for Orthorexia (label: 'I Am Thor, But It Makes Me Sore, So Soon, I Hope, I Am No More') and two for Pica (label: 'My Body Is Stressed Because I Like Eating Things That Aren't Food. That's Just How I Am'). These labels are to shed a little light for the other patients who do not understand these disorders, or do not understand that they are disorders. Notable Patients *Cobalt Angelshark (2000 - 2016) suffered from Schizophrenia and was in-and-out of the Hallucinations Ward for three years. Unfortunately, he was murdered during the Hamilton Asylum Raid of 2016. *Australia's New Zealand Crier, NZ's messenger during the war years, was a patient in the Hallucinations Ward in 2016. *Mya Dove stayed in the Hallucinations Ward when it was believed that she was delusionally seeing her deceased former companion, Annabel Kitten. She was released when Annabel's spirit was spotted, for it had come down for an extended visiting. Notes and references Category:Asylums Category:Places in Hamilton